memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Matt McColm
Matt McColm is a stuntman and action actor who performed stunts as stunt double for Jonathan Frakes in the second season episode . He received no on-screen credit for his performance. He is maybe best known for his portrayal of Johnny Domino/ Nightman in the superhero television series Nightman (1997-1999, along Derek Webster and Felecia M. Bell) and more recently as Vick Chamberlain in three episodes of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008, with Thomas Dekker, Scott Leva, Scott Workman, Mark Aaron Wagner, and stunt coordinator Joel Kramer). McColm performed stunts in the 1979 television movie The Night Rider, which featured Kim Cattrall, Percy Rodriguez, Whit Bissell, and Harris Yulin. This performance was followed by stunt work in the television series St. Elsewhere (1984, with Ed Begley, Jr., Ellen Bry, and Kavi Raz), Cagney & Lacey (1984, with Tina Lifford), The Fall Guy (1984-1985, along Gene LeBell, Leslie Hoffman, Chuck Hicks, and Vince Deadrick, Sr.), and Riptide (1984-1985, with Rick Avery and Christopher Doyle). Further stunt work include the action comedy The Golden Child (1986), the action thriller Maniac Cop (1988), the thriller Above the Law (1988, along Noon Orsatti and Spike Silver), the drama Shakedown (1988, starring Peter Weller), the horror comedy Elvira, Mistress of the Dark (1988, with W. Morgan Sheppard and stunts by Gregory J. Barnett and Tommy J. Huff), 's fantasy musical Moonwalker (1988), and the science fiction film Cyborg (1989, with Alex Daniels and Jophery C. Brown). In the 1990s, McColm performed stunts in the action fantasy film A Gnome Names Gnorm (1990, with Mark Harelik), the comedy Problem Child (1990), the superhero movie Captain America (1990, with Ronny Cox, Michael Nouri, Bill Mumy, Gary Epper, and Jeff Imada), the television sequel Knight Rider 2000 (1991, with Megan Butler and James Doohan), the science fiction sequel Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991), the fantasy sequel Beastmaster 2: Through the Portal of Time (1991), the action film The Taking of Beverly Hills (1991, starring Matt Frewer), and the comedy Getting Even with Dad (1994, with Saul Rubinek). McColm then focused more into action acting and portrayed leading roles in the action film Red Scorpion 2 (1994, along John Savage) and the thriller Acts of Betrayal (1997), beside guest appearances in The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr. (1994, with Brenda Bakke and Tom McCleister) and Baywatch (1991 and 1993, with Monte Markham, Gregory J. Barnett, Robert Pine, and Susan Savage). After his performance as Night Man, McColm played a supporting role in 's science fiction comedy Space Cowboys (2000, with James Cromwell), before he landed the role of Agent Thompson in the science fiction sequel The Matrix Reloaded (2003). He also voiced Agent Thompson for the 2003 video game Enter the Matrix. After a featured part in David Richard Ellis' thriller Cellular (2004), McColm made guest performances in the television series The L Word (2005), Criminal Minds (2005, with Tim Halligan), and CSI: Miami (2006, with Zach Grenier), beside stunt work for blockbuster movies such as the comic adaptation Daredevil (2003), the action sequel Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003), the fantasy film Van Helsing (2004), the action comedy Mr. & Mrs. Smith (2005), 's science fiction thriller The Island (2005, with Ethan Phillips and Noa Tishby), the drama Southland Tales (2006), and 's drama Apocalypto (2006). More recently, McColm performed stunts in the science fiction thriller Next (2007, with Jim Beaver), the action sequel Live Free or Die Hard (2007, with Tim Russ), and the science fiction blockbuster Transformers (2007, written by Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman). He also played a supporting role in the comedy Confessions of an Action Star (2008, with Lee Arenberg, Jeff Imada, Chris Palermo, and Chris O'Hara). External links * * Matt McColm at ''The Terminator'' Wiki * * McColm, Matt McColm, Matt